Information can be transmitted over an optical medium such as an optical fiber or other type of optical medium. An optical signal transmitted through an optical medium may be subjected to distortions. One source of distortions includes chromatic dispersion. Chromatic dispersion causes different wavelengths of an optical signal to be transmitted through the optical medium at different velocities, such that the different wavelengths of the optical signal arrive at a receiver at different times. The result of chromatic dispersion is a spreading, or dispersion, of light pulses that convey the information being carried by the optical signal.